torikellyfandomcom-20200215-history
Funny
"Funny" is a song by Tori Kelly. A live version of the song appears on her debut album, Unbreakable Smile. Live performances Tori released a live version of the song in October 2014 on her Youtube channel (however, this is not the version on the album).[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBSVm9WBWz4 Youtbe - Funny] She later performed the song on MTV's "Artist to Watch" in December 2014.[http://www.mtv.com/news/2011802/tori-kelly-artist-to-watch/ MTV - Tori Kelly’s The Idol You’ve Been Looking For, America] Lyrics It's so easy to lose all the meaning of who you are What is your definition of a true superstar? Is it beauty? Is it money? Is it power? Is it fame? Are you in it for the glory? What's the purpose, what's the gain? Everything you ever wanted got you tied up in chains Be careful how you play the game Cause the same ones that chose you are the same ones that own you Same things that built you is the same thing that kills you Same ones that praise you are the same ones that hate you Funny how it all goes around If you lose your soul you lose it all If you're at the top then brace for the fall Surrounded by faces with no one to call Funny how it all goes around If you lose your soul you lose it all If you're at the top then brace for the fall Surrounded by faces with no one to call Funny how it all goes around If you look through a microscope at this messed up world You would see every scratch Every flaw Every ounce of dirt Your so called friends you're leaning on but all they do is take You say its fine but deep inside you wish you could escape Everything you ever wanted got you tied up in chains Be careful how you play the game Cause the same ones that shun you are the same ones that love you Same ones that shape you are the same things that break you Same rules that bind you are the same rules that guide you Funny how it all goes around If you lose your soul you lose it all If you're at the top then brace for the fall Surrounded by faces with no one to call Funny how it all goes around If you lose your soul you lose it all If you're at the top then brace for the fall Surrounded by faces with no one to call Funny how it all goes around Keep on crying out, don't let me hit the ground Your soul is crying out, don't let me hit the ground You keep crying out, Lord, don't let me hit the ground Your soul is crying out, don't let me hit the ground If you lose your soul then you lose it all If you're at the top then brace for the fall Surrounded by faces, no one to call Funny how it all goes around If you lose your soul then you lose it all Surrounded by faces with no one to call If you're at the top, brace for the fall Funny how, funny how it all goes around Yeah Oh Ooh Don't let me hit the ground You keep on crying out Don't let me hit the ground Funny how it all goes around References Category:Songs Category:Unbreakable Smile songs